Who Am I
by Meinta
Summary: /"Umma? Hyukkie? Siapa mereka?"/ /Kecelakaan itu hanya merenggut ingatanku, bukan penglihatanku/ /"Noona, tolong bantu hyungku. Kumohon dan terimakasih."/ /"Kau manusia. Sedangkan aku bukan."/ Summary gagal. Chara? liat sendiri aja deh. WARNING GAJE. THIS FIC IS GS.


Samsung Medical Center

Sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Terlihat sangat ramai di bagian Unit Gawat Darurat. Banyak pasien yang di dorong kesana kemari dengan kasur dorong. Banyak juga perawat dan dokter yang berkeliaran disana. Tapi sangat berbeda dengan keadaan yang ada di bagian gedung rawat inap VIP pada rumah sakit ini. Bagian gedung yang sangat sepi. Sangat jarang ada perawat yang berkeliaran di sekitar sana.

Pada sebuah ruangan kamar VIP di rumah sakit ini, terlihat ada 2 orang yang sedang berbicara dengan serius. Salah satunya adalah seorang dokter, terlihat dari pakaiannya yang serba putih, khas dokter. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya adalah seorang wanita yang mengenakan baju kantor. Ada 1 orang lagi, seorang gadis terbaring tidak berdaya di kasur. Mukanya yang sangat pucat pasi, terlihat seperti orang mati. Hanya alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu masih hidup.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan. Membuka, lalu menutupnya kembali dan membuka lagi. Itulah yang dia lakukan, seperti membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang ia terima.

Wanita yang melihat bahwa gadis itu sudah membuka matanya terlihat sangat terkejut. Sedangkan sang dokter hanya tersenyum lega.

"Hyukkie, akhirnya kau sadar juga."

Wanita itu langsung berhambur memeluk gadis tadi yang ternyata bernama Hyukkie. Setelah itu dokter yang tadinya berada di ruangan itu keluar dari sana.

"Kenapa baru bangun sekarang Hyukkie? Kenapa kau tidur lama sekali? Umma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu kau tahu." Ucap wanita itu dengan memeluk Hyukkie dengan sangat erat dan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Hyukkie yang terlihat bingung.

Wanita itu tiba-tiba menegang. Dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Hyukkie.

"Jangan bercanda Hyukkie. Ini tidak lucu." Wanita itu berusaha tertawa garing, tapi raut wajah Hyukkie terlihat sangat serius.

"Ini umma, hyukkie. Apa kau lupa?" jawab wanita itu dengan pandangan yang was-was.

"Umma? Hyukkie? Siapa mereka?" Tanya Hyukkie lagi pada wanita yang mengaku sebagai umma nya.

Wanita itu berdiri sambil menutupi mulutnya, terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

Anaknya melupakan dirinya?

Wanita itu langsung berlari keluar ruangan VIP itu dengan tergesa.

"SUSTER! PANGGILKAN DOKTER, CEPAT!" Pintannya pada suster yang sedang lewat di depannya.

.

.

.

"Anak ini mengidap amnesia. Dia melupakan semua orang yang ada dalam pikirannya. Tapi kalau saya lihat, dia masih bisa berbicara dan mengenal sekitarnya. Dia hanya tidak mengenal siapa-siapa. Jangan khawatir penyakit ini bisa disembuhkan. Jadi, kenalkanlah kembali anak anda dengan orang-orang terdekatnya dahulu." Terang panjang lebar dokter yang telah memeriksa Hyukkie.

Wanita itu terdiam memandang Hyukkie sambil menyimak perkataan dokter. Sedangkan Hyukkie hanya memandang langit-langit ruangan dengan pandangan kosong, hampa.

"Tenang saja Mrs. Jung, Eunhyuk-ssi akan baik-baik saja. Hanya butuh terapi dan dukungan dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Dokter itu pamit undur diri bersama suster yang membantunya tadi. Memberikan privasi bagi dan anak.

BLAAAM

"Jadi anda adalah ibuku?" Hyukkie langsung angkat bicara setelah dokter dan suster itu menutup pintu ruangannya.

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah putri kami satu-satunya." Jawab Mrs. Jung dengan sangat antusias, tapi masih dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Aku tidak punya kakak?" tanya Hyukkie lagi yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Mrs. Jung

"Ayah?" tanya Hyukkie lagi. Sepertinya dia ingin berusaha mengingat dan menggali ingatan yang ia lupakan.

"Ayahmu sedang bekerja. Tapi, tenang saja ayahmu sedang perjalanan menuju kemari karena kau sudah sadar." Jelas

"Tolong jelaskan semua tentangku." Pinta Eunhyuk dengan pandangan memohon pada Mrs. Lee

"Kau Jung Eunhyuk. Dan aku ibu mu Jung Jaejoong, dan Jung Yunho adalah ayahmu." Mrs. Jung berhenti sebentar menunggu tanggapan dari Eunhyuk. Setelah dikiranya tidak ada tanggapan, Mrs. Jung melanjutkan.

.

.

.

**Eunhyuk POV**

'Kau anak yang selalu ceria. Selalu menuruti kata ayah dan ibu. Kau adalah anak yang benar-benar kami handalkan. Kau suka menari, dan kau juga suka yang berhubungan dengan fotografi. Kau punya berbagai macam SLR di kamarmu. Kau punya banyak teman, karena kau selalu ceria' Kata-kata itulah yang dikatakan wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibu ku.

Aku kehilangan ingatanku.

Menurut dokter, itu bisa terjadi karena kecelakaan yang kualami satu bulan yang lalu. Kecelakaan yang sama sekali tidak bisa ku ingat. Ini membuatku jengah. Tidak mengenal siapa-siapa di dunia ini, serasa seperti aku bukanlah penghuni bumi ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan, berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi sia-sia karena aku tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Mungkin efek karena aku sudah tidur selama satu bulan. Ku buka sekali lagi mataku. Aku menerawang ke seluruh ruangan yang menjadi kamar inap ku ini.

Kosong.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sekitar satu jam yang lalu ibuku pulang bersama ayahku. Karena ada pekerjaan penting yang menanti katanya. Aku juga telah bertemu dengan ayahku, Jung Yunho. Ku akui dia sangat tampan walau di usianya yang sudah akan menginjak umur 35. Dia banyak bercerita, sama seperti ibuku.

Tik Tok Tik Tok

Detik jam yang menggantung di dinding mengalihkan pikiranku. Pukul 11.30 malam. Sekarang sudah sangat larut malam, tapi sialnya aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku menarik nafas panjang, lalu membuangnya perlahan. Berusaha membunuh rasa bosanku. Apa aku tidak punya handphone, laptop, atau mp4? Huh, sangat membosankan.

Aku bangkit dari sikap berbaringku. Mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kuturunkan kakiku dari kasur menyentuh dinginnya lantai. Lebih baik keluar dari ruang putih ini saja. Aku beranjak berdiri dan segera melangkah mendekati pintu kamarku. Sebelumnya aku mencari alas kaki dahulu, lalu aku menemukan sandal putih. Langsung kukenakan dan segera keluar dari kamar ini.

Setelah keluar dari kamarku, koridor yang sangat sepilah yang menyambutku. Apakah disini kekurangan pasien? Atau hanya sedikit saja suster yang bekerja disini? Bagaimana bisa rumah sakit sebesar ini terlihat sangat sepi? Aku mengabaikan keadaan sepi ini dan berjalan menuju lift.

Ku tekan tanda panah menuju bawah. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pintu lift dihadapanku terbuka. Aku masuk kedalamnya lalu menekan angka 1. Segera pintu lift tertutup dan membawaku menuju lantai satu.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka, aku langsung keluar dari lift dan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit ini.

"Nona mau kemana?" Tanya seseorang yang sedang berada di balik meja pusat informasi menghentikan langkahku.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar." Jawabku seadanya.

"Malam-malam begini?" tanyanya lagi yang ku balas dengan anggukan dan senyuman kikuk.

"Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan nona." Jelasnya

Orang ini. Apakah dia tidak tau kalau aku hampir mati bosan di dalam kamar? Tentu saja dia tidak tau, kau ini aneh-aneh saja Hyukkie. Tapi aku tidak mau kembali ke kamar yang sangat membosankan itu.

"Aku bosan di kamar. Ingin jalan-jalan, kalau kau mau kau boleh ikut denganku tuan." Jawabku lalu langsung berlalu dari hadapannya.

Aku keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Udara dingin langsung menusuk kulitku. Bisa kurasakan ada seseorang yang mengenakan jaket kepadaku. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Orang yang tadi.

"Kau juga bisa sakit jika diluar sana. Jadi kenakanlah ini saja." Orang itu tersenyum sangat tulus bahkan matanya juga ikut tersenyum.

Setelah memakaikan jaketnya padaku, pria itu berlalu keluar dari gedung ini juga.

"Kajja! Kutemani kau berjalan-jalan. Aku juga lelah berada di balik meja itu dari tadi." Ajak pria itu sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya. Seperti merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan pelan di belakangnya. Merasa aku hanya berjalan dibelakangnya, pria itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menyamai langkahku.

"Jadi, siapa namamu nona?" Tanyanya

"Tidak sopan jika bertanya nama seseorang tapi kau sendiri pun belum memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu tuan." Jawabku

"Baiklah nona. Namaku Kim Jongwoon, biasa dipanggil Yesung. Dan kau telah mengetahui bahwa aku bekerja di pusat informasi di rumah sakit ini." Jelasnya sambil menatap bulan yang sedang memamerkan pantulan cahayanya ke bumi. Aku juga memandang bulan itu, rasanya sangat damai.

_'Bulan yang sangat indah ya Hyukkie'_

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan masuk kedalam pikiranku. Ada sebuah suara dan sosok samar-samar seorang laki-laki.

Siapa dia?

"Kalau kau? Siapa namamu?" tanya Yesung padaku, yang membuatku langsung tersadar dari pikiranku

"A..aku, Jung Eunhyuk tapi sering di panggil Hyukkie. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Jawabku tergagap karena aku masih belum terlalu focus

"Kenapa? Kau sakit Hyukkie-ssi?" khawatir Yesung melihat gelagatku yang aneh, mungkin.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku berjalan mendahuluinya menuju ke sebuah bangku.

Aku duduk, diikuti dengan Yesung. Suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Kami berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Kalau aku masih berpikir, siapa pria dalam pikiranku tadi? Apakah dia adalah orang yang penting bagiku? Bahkan ibu dan ayah yang tadi ada dihadapanku tidak ada sama sekali dalam ingatanku. Berbeda dengan pria ini. Aku belum bertemu dengannya tapi dia adalah orang pertama yang aku ingat.

"Biar kuambilkan minum untukmu dulu." Kata Yesung tiba-tiba. Dia beranjak dari bangku dan mulai berlari menuju ke gedung.

Aku melihat-lihat keadaanku yang sepi. Pohon-pohon yang melambaikan daun-daunnya karena tertiup angina sepoi-sepoi. Hewan-hewan malam yang memulai aktifitasnya. Suara air mancur yang menenangkan hati. Sungguh suasana yang sangat damai.

Tunggu sebentar. Suara air mancur? Ada air mancur? Aku melihat kesekelilingku untuk menemukannya. Dan yap, ternyata air mancur itu ada dibelakangku. Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan mulai berjalan mendekat kea rah air mancur. Air yang bening seperti berlian. Indah sekali.

Saat aku sudah ada di depan air mancur, ternyata aku tidak sendiri. Ada anak kecil berpakaian ala rumah sakit juga sedang memperhatikan air mancur itu. Anak kecil berkeliaran keluar malam-malam begini? Mana boleh. Seharusnya dia ada didalam kamarnya. Apalagi udara malam sangat dingin. Aku saja yang menggunakan jaket masih terasa dingin, apalagi anak kecil yang menggunakan pakaian tipis itu.

"Adik kecil, kenapa kau ada disini? Nanti kau sakit. Cepat kembali kekamarmu." Kataku menepuk sedikit pundaknya.

Dingin

Kesan itulah yang pertama kali muncul saat aku menepuk pundak anak kecil ini. Dan bisa kurasakan tubuh anak kecil ini yang menegang seketika saat ku sentuh. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearahku. Imut, dia memiliki wajah yang sangat imut. Mata yang lebar, bibir kecil, pipi tembam. Tapi wajahnya sangat pucat. Apa dia sakit? Gawat.

"Kau sakit. Ayo kuantarkan kau kekamarmu." Aku menarik tangannya yang juga sangat dingin. Aku sangat khawatir padanya sekarang

"Noona, kumohon. Ikutlah denganku." Katanya sambil menarik tanganku juga.

Dia langsung berlari sambil menarik tanganku. Sedangkan aku kesusahan mengikuti langkahnya. Dengan badannya yang lebih pendek dariku dan sekarang dia sedang menarik tanganku, membuatku harus berlari sambil membungkuk

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku pada anak kecil ini, tapi dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku melainkan terus menarik tanganku dengan tangan dinginnya.

Kami berlari meninggalkan taman dan sekarang menuju ke gedung lain yang bukan dari gedungku berasal. Dari kejauhan bisa kulihat Yesung yang keluar dari gedung sebelah dengan membawa 2 cup minuman ditangannya. Dia melihatku dan langsung berteriak.

"Hyukkie-ssi, mau kemana!?" teriakannya yang bisa ku dengar.

"Sebentar Yesung-ssi. Aku akan mengantar anak ini terlebih dahulu." Aku balik teriak menjawabnya dengan terus berlari.

Sebelum benar-benar memasuki gedung yang anak ini tuju, bisa kulihat Yesung membuang minuman ditangannya dan mulai berlari kearahku. Ada apa dengannya? Setelah itu dia menghilang dari penglihatanku karena aku sudah masuk kedalam gedung ini.

Anak ini masih menarikku masuk kedalam ruangan yang ternyata tangga darurat. Kami masih berlari menaiki tangga ini satu persatu.

"Kita mau kemana sebenarnya?" tanyaku dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"Ada orang yang sedang menantimu noona." Jawabnya dengan masih terus berlari.

"Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Noona akan mengetahuinya segera." Jawabnya yang menambah kadar penasaranku.

Lantai 1

Lantai 2

Aku sudah sangat terengah-engah sekarang.

Lantai 3

Sebenarnya ada berapa lantai?

Lantai 4

Aku terduduk di sebuah anak tangga. Memaksa anak ini untuk berhenti berlari. Aku bisa mati perlahan-lahan kalau begini terus.

"Berhen…ti seb..bentar. Kumoh..hon!" pintaku padanya dengan nafas yang sudah di ujung tanduk.

Dia berhenti, lalu berjongkok dihadapanku.

"Noona lelah?" tanyanya dengan nafas yang stabil.

Ya, STABIL! Bagaimana bisa? Apa hanya gara-gara dia masih kecil dan aku sudah tua? Hei, aku masih 18 tahun.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Terlalu lelah untuk angkat bicara, karena membutuhkan pasokan udara lagi.

"Masih ada 3 lantai lagi noona. Kita akan ke atap." Katanya dengan sangat polos.

3 Lantai lagi? Kenapa tidak naik lift saja? Kenapa harus buang-buang tenaga begini? Anak kecil itu menatapku dengan prihatin. Aku tidak mempedulikannya. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah udara.

"Noona tutup mata noona." Pintanya padaku tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sudah tutup saja" katanya lagi yang langsung ku ikuti dengan ragu-ragu.

Aku menutup mataku. Kegelapan menyelimutiku. Suara hening juga. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara desahan nafasku yang masih belum teratur.

"Sudah buka mata noona lagi." Katanya lagi.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Nafasku masih terengah-engah. Pemandangan sebelum aku menutup mataku masih ada di depan mataku.

"Ayo noona." Ajak anak kecil itu.

Dia berdiri dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru kearah sebuah pintu dan membukanya. Sejak kapan ada pintu disana? Dan aku juga baru sadar bahwa tangga menuju lantai berikutnya sudah lenyap. Jadi ini adalah tangga terakhir? Tapi, bukankah tadi anak kecil itu mengatakan bahwa masih ada 3 lantai lagi? Aku beranjak berdiri dari sikap dudukku. Daripada bertanya pada diri sendiri, lebih baik ku tanyakan pada anak itu.

Aku berjalan tertatih menuju pintu penghubung atap, mungkin.

"Aku sungguh menemukannya hyung. Kenapa hyung tidak percaya?"

Saat aku sudah berada di ambang pintu, bisa kudengar suara bentakan marah dari anak itu pada seseorang yang sedang membelakangiku sekarang. Orang itu tinggi, menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan anak kecil itu dan aku pasti. Pakaian rumah sakit. Dia seperti sedang memandang rembulan yang penuh itu di pinggiran pembatas atap.

"Karena perkataanmu memang sulit dipercaya. Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali." Jawab orang itu tanpa memalingkan mukanya dari rembulan.

"Tapi aku sungguh sudah membawanya. Bahkan aku sudah membawanya kemari!" bentak tidak terima anak itu.

Siapa maksud anak ini? Apa aku yang dia maksud? Dan seseorang yang menungguku adalah pria ini? Tapi bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Atau mungkin dia memang kenalanku? Aku kan sedang amnesia!

Masih bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri dan juga memperhatikan pria itu dari belakang, membuatku tidak menyadari kalau anak kecil itu menarikku pelan. Membawaku lebih dekat dengan pria itu.

"Ini, noona ini. Dia mungkin bisa membantu hyung." Ucap anak kecil ini pada pria itu.

Pria itu menoleh. Memandang mataku dengan pandangan intens. Wajah pucat pasi, dan muka yang tampan adalah hal pertama yang kutangkap darinya. Walau wajahnya tampan, tapi bisa ku lihat mata yang kosong, kesepian, sedih, semua bercampur aduk jadi satu.

"Kau melihatku dengan jelas? Apakah sangat jelas?" tanyanya padaku dengan masih memandangku intens.

Pertanyaan yang aneh. Tentu saja aku bisa melihatnya. Aku belum buta. Kecelakaan itu hanya merenggut ingatanku, bukan penglihatanku. Apa dia tidak tau aku membalas tatapannya?

"Tentu. Apa ada alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatmu? Aku tidak buta." Jawabku dengan sedikit kesal.

"Aku benarkan hyung? Kali ini tidak salah." Aku menolehkan kepalaku pada anak kecil ini. Dia tersenyum sangat tulus. Benar-benar tulus.

"Ya. Terimakasih." Jawab pria di depanku dengan senyum yang tulus juga, tapi dia juga mengacak rambut anak kecil ini.

"Maaf, tidak bisa membantu hyung lebih jauh. Aku serahkan semuanya pada noona ini." Tiba-tiba cahaya menyeruak dari tubuh anak kecil itu yang membuatku sangat kaget, terkejut.

"Tidak. Kaulah yang selama ini membantuku. Bahkan kau tidak bisa tenang hanya gara-gara hyung. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap pria itu lagi dengan senyuman yang sangat merekah. Seketika aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang memancar dari mata pria itu.

"Noona, tolong bantu hyungku. Kumohon dan terimakasih." Setelah mengatakannya padaku anak itu menghilang.

Apa? Kemana perginya anak itu? Kenapa dia bisa menghilang? Apa maksudnya ini? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Kemana dia?" tanyaku pada pria itu yang masih melihat kearah dimana anak tadi menghilang.

"Dia sudah tenang. Syukurlah." Jawabnya singkat dan kembali menghadap kearahku.

"Maksudnya? Tolong jelaskan padaku, siapa dia? Dan juga siapa kau?" Tanyaku penasaran dan ketakutan.

Anak itu, kalau di ingat-ingat kulitnya yang pucat dan sangat dingin. Sekarang dia menghilang. Atau jangan-jangan anak itu . . .

"Pertanyaanmu yang tadi." Ucapnya tiba-tiba membuatku melupakan sejenak pikiranku.

"Pertanyaan? Aku punya banyak pertanyaan yang belum kau jawab!" ucapku kesal

"Pertanyaan, adakah alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa melihatku. Memang seharusnya kau tidak bisa melihatku." Jawabnya yang menambah kadar penasaranku dan memperkuat presepsi ku tentang anak itu dan pria ini adalah 'sama'?

"Karena kau dan aku berbeda." Jelasnya putus-putus.

Aku masih bergeming, membelalakan mataku tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin, kenapa aku bisa melihat mereka?

"Kau manusia. Sedangkan aku bukan."

**TBC**

_Author ngga berpengalaman balik lagi dengan ff yang benar-benar ngga jelas ini. haha, author ngga tau nih cerita bakal menarik apa ngga. tapi coba dulu aja deh  
RCL nyaa ya reader yang udah mampir kemari. ckckc_

_Kalo review banyak, bakal di lanjut XD_

_Adios_


End file.
